The present invention relates to methods for generating three-dimensional images. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a computer controlled laser coupled to a moving display surface for displaying a three-dimensional image.
3-D display technologies such as holography, stereoscopic displays, and advanced 3-D graphics engines generally render 3-D images on a two-dimensional display by mapping the coordinates of the 3-D images into 2-D perspective. However, these technologies lack the physiological depth cues needed for true 3-D display imaging, such as motion parallax, accommodation, convergence, and binocular disparity. A 3-D image displayed within a display volume provides the physiological depth cues needed for such applications as air traffic control, submarine undersea navigation, and medical imaging.
One method for presenting aircraft traffic information is designated as the Plan Position Indicator (PPI) display. The PPI display presents the range and azimuth of aircraft via a two dimensional display screen such as a computer monitor. The PPI display receives information from an air traffic control system which employs a radio beacon which repetitively scans through 360 degrees of azimuth. Aircraft equipped with transponders provide air traffic information such as altitude and identity code in response to interrogation signals from the radio beacon. Transponder information is selectively displayed when a display cursor designates a particular aircraft or target on the display screen.
A problem with existing PPI display methods is that more than one aircraft with the same azimuth and range but different altitudes will coincide on the display screen, which could cause confusion leading to disastrous consequences.
A continuing need exists for a display that may be used for surveillance, navigation and air traffic control, as well as for other applications, such as sonar imagery, medical imagery, T.V. presentations, arcade amusement devices, video games, computer graphics, and other uses involving spatially related images.